fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
SR Class Archive
This article serves as an archive to classes (and their weapons in compact tables) which are either information-insufficient, or because of discontinuation. You may wish to look around here and capture conceptualizations and improvements of these classes. Make sure you mention which class you wish to revive in the comments. Give reasons in favor to that, too. Ranged Boomeranger by Sluggy Boomerangers throw boomerangs that hit multiple enemies repetitively before it comes back. They usually try to hit enemies at the edge of their range. ---- Crossbow-Man by Poisonshot The Crossbow-Man uses crossbows. They have high AGI, but high AT. Like the Sniper, they usually have a very long range. *Crossbow *Long Crossbow 1 *Bump Crossbow 1 *Double Crossbow 1 *Thunder Crossbow 1 *Poison Crossbow 2 *Iron Crossbow 2 *Bumpy Crossbow 2 *Double Bump Crossbow 2 ---- Grenadier by Syn3h Grenadiers throws pellets or "Grenades", which explode into multiple bullets. ---- Healer by Francisco25 Healers can heal (add more HP, speed up, increase range, etc) all characters in range. It's attack is weak (1-1) and is only a supporting character). All Healers can heal, as long as they have a weapon. Weapons: Healer Staves, Needles? (The types are a slight mess.... ~HGD) ---- Lancer by Sinez The French word for "throw" is Lance, thus we get the term "lance" meaning a throwing spear. In this case it just means a character that throws weapons. Actually, it uses lances and they're heavy so-*impaled* Weapons: Thrown (Knives, Bombs, Misc) AGI average: 30-40 (bombs are slower) AT: Low (bombs have a wide damage variable) The Lancer attacks with knives that are fired like guns, Bombs are fired like arrows but with a less-dynamic ark. ---- Mage by ? Shoots Mage-lasers and Rune-O-Balls. ---- Musician by Qucka777 Originally known as "Guitarist", the Musician uses either Guitars or Basses. Guitar Weapons Base Stats: *AGI 10-15 *Range 90 Bass Weapons Base Stats: *AGI 20-25 (or 30-30 if you prefer that) *Range 160 ---- Professor by Francisco25 Professors throw pencils. How smart. ---- Superman by Logologologol Supermen have 4 kinds of weapon: (Rapid) Bows: Low AT, but Fast. (Fast) Lasers: Med-High AT, but bit slow Plasma: High AT, but Very Slow Missile: Med-High AT, Fast, But Rare. *Cannot be increased on a weapon that cannot pierce in the first place. Note: Some types of weapon are better than the missile type, so it will be below missile type section. Melee Assassin by Syn3h Assassins have a more intelligent Artificial Intelligence, they will run in, attack, and then run back. they will also attempt to dodge attacks by jumping when an enemy attack is near enough. ---- Berserker by Sinez Weapons: Hand axe & Shield AT: average damage is slightly higher than Gladiator damage AGI: around the speed of a magician, perhaps a tad slower. Special: SHIELD: by default it reduces 1 from all attacks, to a minimum of one damage. Elemental shields have the effect of minor charm effects The weapons require less MP per effect in relative to other magical weapons. ---- Dancer by Poisonshot The Dancer use Disco balls.The Disco Balls are used as Melee. *Disco Ball *Purple Disco Ball 1 *Thunder Disco Ball 1 *Fire Disco Ball 1 *Spark Disco Ball 1 *Flame Disco Ball 2 *Electric Disco Ball 2 *Ice Disco Ball 2 *Burning Disco Ball 2 ---- Elementer by Poisonshot A melee Magician which uses "actual" elements. ---- Farmer Farmers have a pitchfork that is pretty strong. Note: Farmers don't throw their pitchforks, they stab enemies with it. CONFLICTED WITH DEMON. ---- Guardian/Tank by CHASE248 Guardian is a class thought of by CHASE248 from all the references of "Tanks", as well as a replacement for the Defender class. Tank is a class for low damage but absorbing all of the damage from any enemy. 4 Tanks is very poor because: *1. Boxers are stronger but less LP than these so it would go through faster. *2. Flying enemies would Kill these guys a lot. Guardian does LESS DAMAGE than a Priest. AT 1-1 AGI 40-50 RANGE 20 SP is used many different ways, but here is what it does for the Guardian. Guardian have Shield-Like weapons. It uses the following shields: ---- Hider by Poisonshot Same of masker,but is with suit and enemy species.Note:The suit is a stickman suit,but the suit of stickman 2 is stronger than suit. ---- Karate Man by jameswizard8 Stats are missing. The karate man has a very very low range... but it is very powerful... and it uses belts! here are >SOME< of the belts *Belt 1 (AGI 30-60) (AT 5-15) (Range 5) *Quick Belt 1 (AGI 20-50) (AT 5-8) (Range 5) *Thunder Belt 1 (AGI 30-60) (AT 3-15) (Special Attack 2-3) (MP 6) (Range 6) Note: special attack makes small shock wave *Fire Belt 1 (AGI 25-55) (AT 6-8) (Special Attack 5 x 3) (MP 20) (Range 6) Note: shoots 3 fire attacks (like fire rise) each special hit *Poison Belt 1 (AGI 25-55) (AT 6-8) (Special Attack 1-1 time 0.5) (MP 10) (Range 5) *Ice Belt 2 (AGI 30-60) (AT 10-12) (Special Attack 5-5) (MP 20) (Slow 20%) (Range 5) Note: special attack makes a small blue cloud *Freeze Belt 2 (AGI 30-60) (AT 10-12) (Special Attack 5-5) (MP 20) (Freeze Time 0.8) (Range 5) Note: special attack makes a small snow flake *Spark Belt 2 (AGI 30-60) (AT 10-15) (Special Attack 3-5 x 3) (MP 25) (Range 5) Note: special attack shoots out 3 small balls, recommended to equip Topaz for more damage *Sonic Belt 2 (AGI 15-30) (AT 8-10) (Range 8) *Iron Chain Belt 3 (AGI 50-70) (AT 30-60) (Range 4) Note: has the highest AGI out of all belts so far, but has the highest attack *Flame Chain Belt 3 (AGI 30-60) (AT 20-20) (MP 150) (Special Attack 6 x 15) (Range 5) Note: special attack shoots out 15 flames that travel slowly. *Poison Chain Belt 3 (AGI 30-60) (AT 10-12) (Special Attack 2-2 time 0.8) (MP 20) (Range 6) *Freeze Chain Belt 4 (AGI 20-50) (AT 5-15) (Special Attack 8-8 time 1.2) (Range 5) Note: like freeze belt 2 this belt shoots out a small snow flake. *Needle Chain Belt 4 (AGI 30-60) (AT 8-18) (Special Attack 5-8) (MP 100) (Range 6) Note: special attack shoots out 20 shaped like needles. *Spark Chain Belt 4 (AGI 30-60) (AT 8-18) (Special Attack 5-5) (MP 300) (Range 5) Note: special attack shoots 50 yellow balls in the air *Sonic Chain Belt 4 (AGI 15-20) (AT 10-10) (Range 5) ---- Rammer The Rammer uses rams, poles, spikes, clubs, etc. ---- Robot by B10ckH34d Robots use shells for attack. shells are like armor. they increase defense and attack like gloves, but have higher attack and AGI, both due to weight. They have equal speed because each attack is half speed, but legs are also usable weapons. Shells can conduct electricity, fire (heat), ice (like lack of heat), or light (by reflection). Shells can also be coated in poison. Robots use power like ammo. This is recovered over time and is completely separate from mp. Robots cannot use spirits, but all other effects are multiplied by 120%. ---- Rower by Poisonshot *Oar *Wood Oar 1 *Fire Oar 1 *Wind Oar 1 *Fast Oar 1 *Dark Oar 1 *Ice Oar 2 *Freeze Oar 2 *Water Oar 2 *Time Oar 3 *Volcano Oar 3 *Sea Oar 3 *Sonic Oar 3 *Light Oar 4 *Blizzard Oar 4 *Tornado Oar 4 *Gold Oar 4 *Fasted Oar 5 *Darkest Oar 5 ---- Spy by Poisonshot (replaced with Agent) *Flashlight *Laser/Burner Flashlight 1 *Tornado Flashlight 1 *Light Flashlight 1 *Spark Flashlight 1 *Ice Flashlight 2 *Freeze Flashlight 2 *Earth Flashlight 2 *Flame Flashlight 2 ---- Shadowrunner Shadowrunner is a stick figure that goes and attacks not only with their weapons but with enough DEX invested can attacked with multiple clones that also wreak chaos for their foes that last only for a second or two they mainly use: *Swords-medium AT,medium AGI *Maces-high AT, very high AGI *Knives-low AT, very low AGI *They also start out with a dagger that is called The Wanderers Knife: AT 1-3 AGI 8-12 RANGE 10 ---- Spartan by "Mathgenius" ---- Stunner by Final508 Weapons: Stun Guns, Bashing Shields Stunners are Back row AIs, When it finds an enemy, It runs to the front row and attacks the enemy then runs back to the Back row, When an enemy is attacked it has a chance to stun the enemy which stops it from moving and attacking for a small period of time. Its resisted on Anti-Stun charms. ---- Thief by Francisco25 Thieves use knives. They have an steal chance, allowing them to steal items from an enemy before they die. all thieves starts with 1% steal chance. The steal chance percentage is an eighth when attack bosses. for example, the user Invests DEX until LV 50 and he will have 5%, it will be 0.625%. The max percentage actually is 6% and the max with bosses is 0.75%. ---- Troll by David7015 ---- Vampire by Augphlosion Vampire is a class that uses Bite (i.e. ShockBite, FrostBite) then Fang (PoisonFang, HemorrhageFang). It has life stealing properties and a life steal aura. Vampire's max life steal ability is 10%, and his max aura (which applies to him and does not stack with another life steal aura) has a max of 5% percent, and is halved for ranged units to 2.5%. For every 20 LP Vampire has, His attacks can do +1 AT. ---- Wildman Wildman use flowers. It has a mushroom cap on head. It has PP (Poison Point). ---- Zombie Zombies walk slowly and use Infections (Bad Infection, Poison Infection, Slowdown Infection, etc.). Hybrid death By jusjaggen15. (Gamesenter account) If some one can add pictures i would realy like that. Death is a black stickman class with a cloak on that uses scythes or viles to fight enemy's. to attack enemy's In close range he swings its weapon. To attack enemy's in a long range he uses magic. Death can also summon Skeleton archers and undead soldiers by raising his weapon. With the scythe you will summon 2 undead soldiers and 1 skeleton archer. With the vile you will summon 2 skeleton archers and 1 undead soldier. The summoned archer and soldier number will go up with different scythes and viles and so will there stats. Scythes and viles are better at different attacks. Scythes do better melee attacks and viles do better magic attacks. I'll Finnish this later Avator This class is a blue stickmen and is a hybrid class because of bows and arrows (depending by the weapon type). By the way, this table coding is complete carp and I'm too lazy to fix it. Coming from Speedos, this is nothing surprising. Most of the weapons for this class are gloves, whips and bows (avator type weapons). ---- Aviator by Lazro Not to be confused with Avator class (just above this section) Aviators either slam into enemies (Damage on contact/Range 0) or fire bullets at them. Aviators have exceptional Speed, AGI and range, but low AT and cannot go into water without damage being inflicted on them and all their stats (except LP) being greatly reduced (while in water.) ---- Janitor by David7015 This class uses what janitors use: Wipes, Vacums, Brooms, etc. ---- Kirby When there's no weapon in his weapon slot he swallows up enemies (except Mushrooms, Cacti, bosses or large enemies) then he becomes that enemy. What Speddos? Furthermore, what pumpkin? ---- Partyman by Happyman2341 This class converts enemies! The converted enemies make a party, dance, eat, etc! So, it does not attack! It use balloons It use party hats It use gifts it use food It use ice cream and drinks ---- Tamer by Shogg10 It uses weapons called beasts. There is one Beast from each level and it only drops off the boss. A Beast for a stage spawns enemies from that stage. EX: A Opening street beast will spawn Blue, Green, and Red Smiley Walkers along with Blue X walkers. They start with a beast that spawns green smiley walkers. ---- Torchman by ? This class use torch. It's specials are that have fire. The fire are pixels that attack the enemies. Undecided Gazer sic by ? ---- Hider by Poisonshot *Suit of Walker *Suit of Bat 1 *Suit of Snake 1 *Suit of Dragon 1 *Suit of Tree 1 *Suit of Wheel 2 *Suit of Stickman 2 *Suit of Fish 2 *Suit of Mushroom 2 (by Samuel17) *Suit of Eel 3 *Suit of Spider 3 *Suit of Big 3 *Bat Disguise 3 *Suit of Cactus 4 *Suit of Zombie 4 *Suit of Snake 4 *Suit of Fish 4 *Suit of Mushroom 5 (AT 6-11) *Suit of Stickman 5 *Suit of Giant 5 *Suit of Boss 5 *Suit of Copter 6 *Suit of Walker 6 ---- Barreler by ? *Case *Wood Case 1 *Fire Case 1 *Big Case 1 *Burst Case 1 *Thunder Case 2 *Spark Case 2 *Rum Case 2 *Bottle 3 *Glass Bottle 3 *Fire Bottle 3 *Big Bottle 3 *Burst Bottle 4 *Thunder Bottle 4 *Spark Bottle 4 *Rum Bottle 4 *Barrel 5 *Iron Barrel 5 *Fire Barrel 5 *Big Barrel 5 *Burst Barrel 6 *Thunder Barrel 6 *Spark Barrel 6 *Rum Barrel 6 ---- "Good Monster" weapons by Poisonshot *Dagger *Arrow *Fist *Ball *Clock *Tread *Bomb *Staff *Suit *Mask *Scope *Cannon *Stun Cannon *Saw *Guitar *Kunai *Pickaxe Other credits for classes that (weren't?) mentioned Final508 *Ogre *Monsters Funky3000 *Blank *Mule Waddle D33 *Being awesome Category:Archive